1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly, and more particularly, to a door lock assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Door lock assemblies generally mean devices for locking or unlocking a door of a vehicle. An outside user can remotely operate a door lock assembly through a remote controller. Further, the user can manually operate the door lock assembly by using a key.
In particular, recently, the outside user can operate a door lock assembly by inputting a signal through a remote controller using infrared communication. In this case, in general, a motor rotates by the signal input through the remote controller so as to operate the door lock assembly.
If the user inputs the signal, the door lock assembly is switched to a locking or unlocking state. In this case, the structure of the door lock assembly is determined by the position of the motor and a structure transmitting the action force of the motor.
Meanwhile, the user locks or unlocks the door by a lock device included in the door lock assembly. In this case, the door lock assembly generally includes one lock device.
However, even when the user locks the door by using the door lock assembly, the door may be opened from the outside and the vehicle may be stolen or damaged. Therefore, in order to solve the problem, a device for doubly locking the door is necessary. Further, it is necessary to simplify a structure while including the above-mentioned function.
In particular, since the lock device is generally operated by electricity, in the case where the battery of the vehicle is discharged or damaged or the lock device is damaged, it is impossible to unlock the doubly locked door. Therefore, it is necessary for the user to insert the key to manually open the door.
Meanwhile, the door lock assembly is necessarily disposed in the door of the vehicle. Therefore, in order to reduce the cost in producing a vehicle, reducing the manufacture cost of the door lock assembly is an important issue in the automobile industry.